There's No Place Like Home
by MarilynnRae
Summary: When Ellie is kidnapped Mac and the team fight against the clock for Ellie's safe return. Mac/Jo pairing. Please review!
1. Coco?

It was well past time to call it quits and head back to her apartment, but Jo couldn't quite get herself to leave. She wanted to see Ellie who was back at the apartment with Tyler most likely sitting down to dinner, but she knew she wasn't going to get to go home because there was still more Christmas shopping to get done. All she really needed were the finish touches of Ellie's and Mac's presents.

Originally Jo was going to get Mac tie, just to be safe, but then she felt it was too much of a cliché. After walking around Macy's for a good hour, she finally saw a beautiful silver plated watch. It was a bit pricey, but it was worth it for Mac. She took it home a wrapped it herself, but she wanted something else to go along with it. Something that only her and Mac would understand.

Ellie's was simpler. Jo had already decided that Ellie can have tickets to a soccer game of her choice and they'd take off for the day and see it, eating at Ellie's restaurant of choice. That was only a part of it though. That along with a new soccer ball, a new comforter, and shoes. The final touch was a necklace I saw at Kays that Jo wanted her daughter to keep forever.

Jo jumped as there was a knock on her door frame. She looked up to see Mac grinning at her with a humorous smile. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

She sent him a playful grin. "I know I should be used to it by now, but sometimes you don't realize how stealthy you are Mac Taylor." Jo stood and headed for the door, turning the light off along the way.

When Mac didn't immediately step into place behind her, she glanced back at him. "You coming?" Jo asked pulling her bag onto her shoulder. "You're not going to spend another night in this place."

There a short stand off as Mac contemplated going back to work in his office or listening to his spit-fire second in charge complain about how he needed to go home and get some real rest. Arguing with Jo was pointless, because by the time she got fired us you already knew you lost.

"Let me just grab my coat," Mac finally agreed making Jo beam in return.

Mac and cheese was fine and all, but it got a little old when it was the only thing your brother could make. Ellie grudgingly ate the mac and cheese with very little complaint, and then retired to the couch to watch Christmas shows with her brother. It was going on seven and her mom still wasn't home yet.

"When did Mom say she'd be home?" Ellie asked, her worry evident in her voice.

"She went Christmas shopping remember? Don't worry so much, you're already turning into Mom," Tyler teased giving his sister a small smile. He knew that most kids would have rolled their eyes at his comment and said something about how they are nothing like their mother, but he also knew that when Ellie was told to be like Jo, Ellie quite enjoyed it.

"Can I run down the street to get some coco?" Ellie asked, widening her big brown eyes and clasping her hands together for effect. "Please? I'll bring you some back!"

Tyler shrugged and handed his sister a few dollars. "Sure, but come right back. Mom doesn't like you going out alone when it's dark."

This time Ellie rolled her eyes. "It's just down on the end of the street…"

"I know, but you know how Mom gets."

Of course she did. Jo loved her kids more than anything else in the world but sometimes she could be a little over protective. Still, Ellie gladly took the money and ran to the door, pulling her coat and gloves on along the way.

As she pushed open the main door of the apartment building Ellie rolled her eyes. This city was never truly dark, in fact it was even brighter than DC at night. Her mother just worried too much.

Ellie pushed open the door and headed out, carrying her the couple dollars for coco in her gloved hand. Snow was already falling and gathering quickly on the side walk that crunched beneath her feet with every step.

The streets and walkways weren't nearly as busy as they normally were, but it was past rush hour and a lot of people didn't like getting out in the snow. As she neared the coffee shop she could hear someone else's shoes crunching the snow right behind her. Ellie nervously picked up her pace and tried to put distance between herself and the other footsteps, but they also quickened. The coffee show was still about a hundred feet away. Ellie's long legs leaped into a sprint, but her effort was in vain.

A hand flew over her mouth as an arm wrapped around her flailing body. She was being drug back into the ally between a grocery store and the coffee shop. A black bag flew over her head, freeing her mouth.

"HELP!"

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Mac asked Jo as he walked with her to the department store.

Jo seemed to be in deep thought about this question before she gave him a sideways glance and replied, "A music box."

Mac seemed to be taken back by this unusual request. "Music box?"

Insistently, she nodded. "A music box that plays 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' when you open it. My gram's used to have one and she'd always let me open it and sing along with the chiming. It made me remember that there's no place like home."

At the Mac smiled and caught Jo's hand as they walked. She thought nothing of it as they continued down the sidewalk hand in hand. Mac was such a great friend to her and her family, he even help choose the necklace Jo finally bought for Ellie as well as Tyler's present she bought much earlier. She would have stopped and got Mac's present as well but she decided to push it off for at least one more day.

When Jo shivered against the cold wind, Mac only brought her close to him and continued their conversation about Christmas and the music box. Together they walked down the icy street of New York toward Jo's home.

Tyler sat on the couch, watching Miracle on 34th Street for the second time already that day. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was beginning to realize Ellie had been gone for a while now.

Grudgingly he stood up and peeked out the window that overlooked the street. He couldn't see his dark haired sister carrying their two cups of coco anywhere. Growling under his breath he pulled on his coat and headed out the door.

He had never been a fan of the cold and he didn't appreciate having to go out in the snow to see what was holding his sister up. As he made it to the coffee shop on the corner he was greeted by the woman who seemed to always be working. He knew the woman pretty well, but unlike his mother and Ellie he didn't care to hold detailed conversations with workers much less catch their name.

Tyler approached the counter with his best smile on when he didn't immediately see Ellie. "Hi, did Ellie go to the bathroom or something? She told me she'd be right back."

The woman looked genuinely confused. "Ellie? Ellie hasn't been in here today. Your mother came in before work, but-"

Tyler felt the color drain from his face. "She left like thirty minutes ago to come here. Are you sure she didn't come in here?"

The woman also gained the look of concern. "Positive, we've been really slow all night and your sister always likes to talk about soccer with me."

Panic filled him as he frantically pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hey, sweetie, I'll be home in a little bit. Mac and I are actually-"

"Mom, I can't find Ellie…" Tyler spoke with fear etched into every inch of his voice.


	2. A Mother and Her Child

**Okiedokes, so this is the second chapter everyone has been asking for!**

**Please review! And a few ideas wouldn't hurt either. **

**OH! And I'd also like to thank my readers! The reviews always just make my day!**

_Panic filled him as he frantically pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number. _

"_Hey, sweetie, I'll be home in a little bit. Mac and I are actually-"_

"_Mom, I can't find Ellie…" Tyler spoke with fear etched into every inch of his voice. _

Part of Tyler expect Ellie to stick her head out of the bathroom or to come running down into the building shivering from the snow. But she didn't, she was gone.

Jo froze, her hand jumping to her chest as though to keep her heart from pounding itself free. "What do you mean you can't find Ellie?" Jo asked earning a concerned look from Mac who also stopped dead in his tracks right along with her.

Any attempt at calming herself was failing, but she had to be strong. Tyler needed to hear something to sooth him.

"Have you checked her room? Or the coffee shop at the end of the block," Jo asked squeezing her eyes shut and praying silently that she would hear Ellie's voice on the other end with her cute 'what cha doin'?' or even a 'Gotcha Mom! Jeeze why do you worry so much?' from Tyler.

"Mom, she's gone and it's all my fault," Tyler cried into her ear making tears swell in her eyes.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ Jo thought as the first tear escaped.

Mac had one hand firmly around Jo's waist while the other was phoning Don. He demanded Don to call the rest of the team to meet up at Jo's apartment. He didn't give him many details other than that.

The tragedy in Jo's eyes as he turned back to her broke his heart. This wasn't playful and flirty Jo, or angry and aggressive Jo, this was scared and vulnerable Jo who wanted nothing more than to know where her daughter was.

Mac stepped out into the street a raised a hand for a taxi. He pulled Jo with him, holding her tight against him as her tears spilled onto his coat.

-Apartment of Jo Danville-

Tyler paced back and forth. He had already been around the block twice looking for her and saw it best to check the apartment again. There was a knot in his chest as the door to the apartment flew open. Tyler jumped up, ready to see Ellie carrying to hot cups of coffee, but when he saw his mother instead, anguish pulsed through him.

Ellie may have been his little sister, but he could never feel the same love for her his mother did and he knew her being gone was his entire fault. In all his life he had never seen his mother look so frightened in his entire life.

That full of life glow that Jo radiated was gone. Her eyes were bloodshot as though she hadn't slept and her hands shook slightly as she pulled her son into a tight embrace. Tyler could feel some of the strength ripped out of mother as he clung to her like he did when he was just a boy.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I should have made her stay, I told her to hurry because you didn't like her out after dark, but I let her go anyway. Oh Mom this is all my fault!" Tyler cried as his mother's grip on him tightened.

"Tyler, this is not your fault. I need you to calm down, we'll find her." As Jo pulled away she held her son's hand and kissed his forehead before retreating down the hallway.

It didn't look like she was running away or really like anything more than she had to pick up something out of her room, but Mac knew better. He followed Jo, squeezing Tyler's shoulder on the way past.

As he entered her bedroom, there was Jo with her face buried in her hands. She wasn't crying, he could tell that from where he was standing, but he could also tell she was trying to regain some composure.

"Jo…" Mac began sitting next to her on the bed.

"I know the statistics, I know the logic, I know all about kidnappings and what happens to children when they are kidnapped and I have to tell my son everything will be fine. It's not fair, Mac, I don't want to know all this logic and statistics."

When Jo looked up at Mac with only pain build into her eyes he pulled her tight in his chest and half expected her to push away.

He wanted to protect her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but her couldn't. He couldn't like to her about the possibility.

_Why was this happening?_ Mac asked himself as he looked up to heaven for the answer.

Jo was asking herself a similar question. In fact so was Ellie.

-Unknown Location-

As she came to, Ellie quickly realized her hands were bound behind her back and she was laying on a rather musky smelling couch. Her head spun slightly as she sat up and glanced around the room. _Where am I?_ Ellie wondered just as her memory began to fill with images of the hour earlier events.

The back of her head throbbed as she wished badly to rub it. A loud sound came from the next room followed by yelling. She could barely understand most of it, but the one thing that was clear as day was the name "Jo Danville" ringing from the walls.

She clenched her fist and pulled hard, trying desperately to break the zip tie that was holding her tiny wrist together. Quickly, she glanced around the empty room searching for something, anything that could get her free. But there was nothing. There was hardly anything even in the room other than a couple white sheets on the dusty hardwood floor and a couch.

As the volume grew in the next room Ellie became more and more curious as to details of the conversation about her mother. Finally the door burst open sending Ellie deeper in the couch trying to keep herself from view, but it was obvious that she was the entire reason they entered.

"I see you're awake," one man snapped running a hand through his greasy hair.

Ellie immediately made note of both men's every feature. The man who spoke first was mostly likely the man in charge. He was probably in his late thirties, about ten or so years older than his partner. His hair was black and reminded her slightly of a balding Danny from Grease. But the other man seemed much too nervous. He would only glance at Ellie with nearly apologetic expressions, telling her that this wasn't exactly his idea. His fingers would run nervously through his dirty blond hair and his lanky figure would cower when the other man got anywhere near him.

"Mike, I don't know about this," the man spoke cautiously placing his body between Ellie and the other man. "I mean she's just a kid."

Ellie's heart pounded faster as Mike pushed his way towards her and seized her by the arm nearly lifting her up off the couch. "Don't worry kiddo, as long as your mom does exactly what we tell her to, you'll be perfectly fine," Mike hissed before thrusting her back on the couch.

"How do you know Danville will do this?" the other man asked once again glancing nervously at the frighten to silence Ellie.

"A mother would do anything to keep her child alive."

**So, I should really be studying for my finals, **

**but I'm not all that worried about anything except Trig.**

**I'm considering bringing in Stella, what do you think?**


	3. Explaining

**Hope you guys enjoy. I have to go to work in four hours so I'm going to catch a few Zzz's. **

**Please review! **

CHAPTER 3

"_Mike, I don't know about this," the man spoke cautiously placing his body between Ellie and the other man. "I mean she's just a kid."_

_Ellie's heart pounded faster as Mike pushed his way towards her and seized her by the arm nearly lifting her up off the couch. "Don't worry kiddo, as long as your mom does exactly what we tell her to, you'll be perfectly fine," Mike hissed before thrusting her back on the couch. _

"_How do you know Danville will do this?" the other man asked once again glancing nervously at the frighten to silence Ellie. _

"_A mother would do anything to keep her child alive."_

The man glanced back at her knowing full and well how frightened this child must be. "We can't kill a kid," he nearly whispered obviously not exactly for the situation.

Mike spun around feeling the hesitant nature of his partner. "What is it Austin? Afraid of a little girl?" he spat. The psychotic glare shifted to Ellie, sending chills down her.

The man moved closer to her and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her off the couch and dragged her over in front of Austin. "Are you afraid of the little girl?" he taunted holding her out in front of him. "Danville won't do anything because she's too afraid of this happening."

Before Ellie could react, a hard fist slammed into her face sending her flailing backwards. Pain pulsed through her as she fell hard to the ground. A hand reached out and pulled her back up. He eyes were glued closed, too afraid to see if anything else was going to hit her.

"Or this."

A kneed hit hard into her stomach and sent her tumbling to the ground backwards. She silently prayed her would just leave her there as she sobbed on to the dusty wood. Her body was curled into fetal position as she repeated one phrase over and over again. "I want my mom."

-Jo Danville's Apartment-

Don was the first to arrive, soon followed by Lindsay and Danny. Before anyone could even try and get comfortable, Mac was one his feet explaining the situation. The moment Mac mentioned the fact Ellie was missing all eyes went to Jo. Lindsay, the only other mother on the team, went to Jo and took her hand.

Jo knew what role she was suppose to play in all of this. The scared mother who took everyone's comfort with a reassuring smile, but she couldn't. Her friends were the best group and the only people she'd have on this but there was no peace of mind when your daughter's missing. She knew she was supposed to smile and let everyone hug her and try and comfort her but she didn't want that. Jo was damn good at her job and so were the other members of her team so she'd much rather be getting right to work than being playing Suzy Homemaker.

"Oh, Jo, I'm so sorry, but we're going to get this guy."

"If you need anything…"

"How are you doing?"

How much patience is a worried mother supposed to have? These people weren't here for a social call, at least that's not why Jo wanted them there, Jo needed them to find her daughter. Jo pushed herself away from everyone and worked her way toward the kitchen. She could hear Mac giving instructions and asking Tyler more questions.

Every part of her knew she should be in there. But she couldn't get herself to listen. "Oh, Ellie, where are you?" Jo asked aloud staring out into the window on to the dark street. For several moment she let herself get lost in the thoughts of what she would do the next time she saw Ellie. The thoughts were mostly of taking her into her arms and holding her and kissing her and tell her daughter how much she loved her. But then the most horrible reality appeared; the reality of not finding Ellie alive or even not finding Ellie at all.

Her phone buzzing in her pocket brought her back to reality. "Jo Danville," she answered on auto-pilot as she stood in the door way between the kitchen and the living room with all her guest.

"Mom?" Ellie's frighten voice rang through the speaker making Jo practically jump.

Jo grabbed Mac arm gaining only his attention while the rest of the team spoke to each other including Hawk and Adam that also showed up since she hid herself away in the kitchen.

"Ellie?" Jo croaked feeling tears threatening to escape. "Baby, where are you?"

"Oh Mom! I don't know but I'm scared. I'm so scared I just want to go home-" Jo jumped at the sound of loud slap and Ellie crying out for her again.

"Ellie?" she found herself nearly yelling into the phone. "Ellie?"

The entire team's eyes were on her now, but Jo was too focused on the phone to even care. She could hear a man yelling at Ellie and her daughter cried as the phone was thrown closer to her.

"Mom?" Ellie cried into the phone.

"I'm here baby," Jo spoke through her tears.

"They say David Forts has to be released or else they, they kill me, Mom," Ellie's voice quivered. "But they say that you may not be able to do that, but you can, can't you Mom? You can right?"

Jo fell into Mac's body as she listened to the fear in her daughter. "Nothing is going to stop me from getting you back home to me."

"They say they'll contact you again, and don't try and track the call…"

The sound of the phone being ripped away from Ellie made Jo's skin crawl. She could hear Ellie calling to her as a voice screamed for her silence.

The line went dead. Jo's body shook with fear and fury. Sobs choked her as she dropped her phone to the floor and buried herself into Mac's chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. He needed to know what was said but he knew he wouldn't be able to get it out of her right then.

"They want David Forts or they kill her," Jo choked feeling as though her world is completely falling apart.

"David Forts? Who the hell is David Forts?" Lindsay asked mostly Mac but really anyone who could give her the answer.

Mac held Jo tight against him as he tried to explain. "It was one of the last cases Jo worked with the FBI. Forts and his brother robbed small town banks often killing anyone who stood in their way. They only ever caught Forts when he was shot in the leg while getting away. Jo was the one who pulled the trigger."

"But why now?" Danny asked. "Why wait so long before making a move like this? Taking an Ellie is a big step from being in hiding. What changed?"

This time Jo spoke, seeming to have regained most of her strong composure. "David's dying," she said almost simply. "The gunshot wound got infected and he lost his leg. Later on we learned that due to failed protocol at the hospital, David also contracted HVI. As of last week he was diagnosed with AIDS and given only months to live."

"So he's taking this out on you? Not the hospital?" Danny asked dumbfounded.

"Well she did cause him to go to hospital…" Lindsay explained to her husband.

Jo was quickly losing her patience. She needed her team to kick it into gear and step up. This was her daughter. This was part of the process but the process wasn't working fast enough. This was her daughter. If all they were going to do was sit around and talk, she was going to take things into her own hands.

Pulling herself away Mac, she stepped up. Her first words were to Adam as she handed him her phone. "Adam, I need you to see if you can get a general location of where this call came from, but I need it back fast; if we miss a call from them this could be over. Danny, I need you and Don to put out a warrant for Michael Forts."

Her team seemed a bit taken back, but didn't argue. Part of her expected Mac to pull her back, but instead he joined in assigning the remaining members of our team off to do other tasks.

When they left, oddly enough Jo felt like she could breathe easier now that her friends were gone. Only Mac remained beside her. Suddenly her frustration grew as she held her empty hands in the air and shook them angrily.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Jo exclaimed wrapping her arms around herself and staring out the window again, searching absentmindedly for Ellie.

"Stay strong," Mac told her, putting his arms around her again and joining her search.

-Back Bedroom of Jo's Apartment-

Tyler cracked his knuckles as he paced the floor of the bedroom again. He heard all of it and he could do nothing. Actually, he could do next to nothing.

Yanking out his cell phone his fingers quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Dad?"


	4. Brothers

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for all the grammar errors in my last chapter. I was too busy trying to get it finished for you guys to double check it like I normally do.**

**Hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

"_What the hell am I supposed to do?" Jo exclaimed wrapping her arms around herself and staring out the window again, searching absentmindedly for Ellie._

"_Stay strong," Mac told her, putting his arms around her again and joining her search. _

_-Back Bedroom of Jo's Apartment-_

_Tyler cracked his knuckles as he paced the floor of the bedroom again. He heard all of it and he could do nothing. Actually, he could do next to nothing. _

_Yanking out his cell phone his fingers quickly dialed a familiar number. _

"_Dad?"_

**-UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

They had once again left Ellie alone, but this time in a different room. It almost resembled her bedroom when they first moved to New York, except for the absurd amount of dust and the scent of mothballs. Mice scratched in the walls as she sat on the floor. There was a window that only looked out to a brick wall and an ally. The only thing she could even make out below her was a dumpster.

She tugged at her hands for the hundredth time, wishing so badly to get feeling back in her finger tips. The reflection in the dark glass only made her ache. Two dark swollen bruises hovered on her left cheek bone and the right side of her jaw. Bruises from his hand grabbing her by the throat when she had less than a minute to even talk to her mother were beginning to be more and more evident.

Ellie groaned and pressed her forehead against the window. _Mom, please find me, _Ellie prayed squeezing her eyes shut.

The door behind her opened and she jumped away from the window, pressing her back against the wall as if wanting to become a part of it. Austin appeared in the doorway with a bag in his hand. He was definitely the younger one out of the two; in fact he only looked about Tyler's age.

"Are you hungry?" he asked offering me out the bag. "It's just a burger and some fries, but it's yours if want it."

Ellie loosened up a little. "I'm just thirsty," she said softly gradually moving away from the wall.

Austin smiled and took a bottled water out of the bag. He cut Ellie's hands lose and offered her the bottle. Without any hesitation she took it. After a long drink Ellie looked back out the window before sitting against the wall.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you seem like a nice person so why did you take me?" Ellie asked after a long moment of silence.

There was a moment of consideration before Austin joined Ellie on the floor. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked taking his turn to look out into the darkened ally.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I have a brother."

Austin acknowledged her with a brief nod. "Well, siblings have a really close bond that's really hard to explain, especially when you all grew up without parents. Dave and Mike always looked after me, so I guess I kind of was the one who had the most normal life. Mike said I owed it to Dave to get him out of jail so he could spend his last days with us."

"Why's your brother in jail?" Ellie asked curiously, but almost regretted it in fear of stepping on his toes and making him angry and him reacting like his brother Mike.

"Dave made a lot of mistakes. He killed people and didn't care who they were. He robbed banks and shot anyone who stood in his way, until, well, your mom shot him in the leg." The scowl on Austin's face towards Ellie made her jump in shock. He had been so laid back until that point she was a little surprised at his sudden dose of hate.

Yet his actions still didn't make sense to her. The idea of threatening an innocent life to save a murderer, even if it was your brother, didn't add up for Ellie. Punishment always made since to Ellie and she respected any punishment she was given, even if she didn't like it. But his brother was deserved to be in jail.

Ellie only replied by taking another drink of her water. She felt as though she was walking on egg shells, afraid a poorly chosen word may set this man off.

As Austin got up and headed for the door he turned back to Ellie. "I won't tie your hands again, just don't do anything stupid." Then he was gone, locking the door behind him with a chain and deadbolt.

Ellie looked out the window. What did he consider stupid?

**-MIDNIGHT IN JO DANVILLE'S APARTMENT-**

Jo lies awake we her cell phone and Mac beside her. Tyler was asleep in the next room and she had already gone and checked on him at least three times. Part of her was afraid he'd disappear too. Every time she'd get to the door she'd pause, as if readying herself for him too to be gone and her world completely stop.

Mac could sense her mind running as he laid next to her in her bed. Absentmindedly he reached out for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She responded by rolling over to face him and bringing his hand to her lips.

In the short time they had known each other they had become great friends, always there for each other when it was needed, and really even when it was just wanted. Mac had become her touchstone and she need him more than she could ever remember needing a man, including Russ. Never had Mac asked anything from her except for her friendship and she gladly obliged receiving an amazing friend in return.

"Thank you," she whispered into his hand.

Gently he pushed away a hair that had fallen into her face and pulled their hands away from her face. "I'll always be here," he replied in just as soft a tone moving his mouth to hers for a caring kiss.

Jo gave him a brave smile and snuggled her body closer to his, burying her face into his shoulder. She was no use to Ellie without a proper head on her shoulders and the only way she was going to get that was by getting at least a couple hours of sleep.

Mac just watched as Jo slowly drifted to sleep. Her hand had a tight grip on his white t-shirt and every once and a while she'd snuggle in closer. But truth be told, Ellie was the most important thing on his mind. There was something about that girl that made him love her. She reminded him so much of her mother even though they weren't even blood. It was undeniable that Ellie Danville had worked her way into his heart just like Jo and he wasn't going to be able to live if anything happened to Ellie. Not between his pain and Jo's.

Early the next morning, Mac woke to footsteps in the kitchen. Slowly maneuvering his way out from underneath Jo he decided it best to see what Tyler was doing up so early.

But as he walked into the kitchen, part of him wished he would have brought his gun.

"What the hell are you doing here Russ?" Mac snapped feeling as though Russ had broken into his own apartment and was rummaging through his kitchen not Jo's. Though he was pretty sure that Jo wouldn't have been any happier to see her ex-husband making himself at home in her apartment either.

"I heard about Ellie," Russ growled back sipping on the coffee he had just made, not even caring to wipe up the creamer he dripped on the counter.

"So you thought you'd just swoop in and manipulate Jo while she's broken?" Mac accused taking a threatening step towards him. "You know she doesn't want you back, she's better when you're not around."

Russ put down his coffee and glared at Mac. He moved in closer with an accusing finger pointed straight at Mac. "I'm not here for you. Tyler called me. I'm here for my family. Ellie included. Besides didn't you even think to call me, after all there is a good chance I can help, working in the FBI and all."

The truth was Mac had considered it, but quickly dismissed it because he didn't want to put any more stress on Jo. He's seen Jo when Russ is around, her normal teasing, caring for everyone turns into almost a paranoid fear that she's going to do something wrong and he's going to pick up on it.

"Just please, leave Jo alone, be here for Tyler and let Jo have a little peace," Mac sighed giving up on the idea of Russ leaving.

Russ seemed to find this funny for some reason. "What's wrong Mac?" he taunted. "Don't want someone else to jump in and make you look bad?"

"I just don't want you hurting my family." Mac didn't even have time to stop the words from coming out.

Russ couldn't have seemed more pleased with Mac's outburst. "You love her don't you? And she doesn't have a clue."

Mac couldn't get himself to answer. Of course he loved Jo, it felt so obvious. He loved her from the time she smiled to him on the balcony of the lab and announced there was a dead girl. Why else would he let her drag him along on Black Friday and try to convert him to the way of "it's all about the windows". But Russ was right. Jo didn't have an idea of his true feelings.

The scars of Jo's last love were still to evident even though it was nearly fifteen years ago. It was one of the main reasons he hated Russ so much. What did he do to make Jo so afraid of feeling too much? Ellie and Jo were everything to him, they were a family he never had and he loved them more than he ever knew was possible. He wanted Ellie back just so he could pull her into a hug and tell her and her mother that he'll always be there for her.

"Russ?" Jo's voice frightened him and he spun to meet her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help search for Ellie. We'll find her." Russ opened his arms expecting Jo to come to him and seek comfort in his arms. But she didn't. Instead she moved to Mac and allowed him to put his arm around her, his hand resting on her hip.

Mac pressed his lips to her forehead and held her close. Jo chose him and he'd always choose her.

Just as Jo was about to open her mouth to say something to Mac when there was a knock at the door. Mac quickly answered it knowing it would be one of their teammates with news. Sure enough, there was Don and Danny.

Their expressions were unusually grim but they tried to hide it from Jo who was watching them from the kitchen door way with Russ still sipping on his coffee behind her. Don greeted Jo with hug and gave Russ a brief handshake while Danny pulled Jo in tight and glared at Russ. He knew Russ very often a source of Jo's, as well as Mac's, pain. He wasn't above formalities.

"We need to talk to Mac alone for a moment," Don said to Jo rubbing her arm in comfort.

Jo was too tired to argue so faded back to her bedroom while Russ stayed in the kitchen obviously not wanting a three on one brawl that was going to happen if he opened his mouth about Mac or Jo right then.

Don, Danny, and Mac moved closer to the door just so they could speak privately. Danny looked almost pale with grief as he spoke. "You're not going to like this," he said softly. "Hell none of us like this."

"What? What is it?" Mac asked as panic rose slightly in his throat.

Don rubbed his hands together. "Mac, David Forts is already dead."

**I'm headed to go get my brother from the airport since he just got back from Kuwait! **

**This is the first holiday he's been home for since he inlisted, but don't worry I'll continue writing. I'm hoping to finish before Christmas. Please Review! **


	5. Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

**So I ended up writing two chapters today, even though I really need to be doing laundry and cleaning. Hope you enjoy readers!**

_Don, Danny, and Mac moved closer to the door just so they could speak privately. Danny looked almost pale with grief as he spoke. "You're not going to like this," he said softly. "Hell none of us like this." _

"_What? What is it?" Mac asked as panic rose slightly in his throat. _

_Don rubbed his hands together. "Mac, David Forts is already dead."_

" He's been dead for almost a week now," Don continued obviously trying to construct a reasoning behind the other brother's demand.

Mac just blinked at him. Surely the brother knew that. So why demand the release of their brother if he was already dead. Mac rubbed his head and looked in the direction Jo had headed. "The family was informed?" Mac asked Don as contemplated the best way to tell Jo.

"Yeah, the younger brother, Austin, was told immediately."

**-UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

Austin picked up the track phone and moved across the abandoned apartment to a room where he couldn't be heard by his brother. The only room that was possible was in the same room where they were keeping the girl.

Silently he dialed the number he knew by heart and listened to it ring as he watched the little girl sleep with her forehead still against the window. How cute, the little girl had found enough peace to sleep.

A shaky female voice answered. "Danville."

"Mrs. Danville? This is Austin Forts, do you remember me?" he did his best to keep his voice scared an vulnerable, to not give away his true intentions.

"Of course. Austin, please tell me, do you know where my baby is?"

The fear in the woman's voice made him smile. He had her.

"That's why I called you. My brother's done something terrible. I'm with your daughter now. Please, meet me on the corner of 94th and Sprigg. She just keeps saying she wants to go home."

He could hear the tears building in Danville's voice. "Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Please, don't bring anyone. There won't be any questions if it's just you and me. You can have Ellie and we'll go our separate ways. Please, I don't want my brother in any more trouble than he already is."

Desperation rang in Jo's voice. "Please, just let me have Ellie and everything is forgotten. I'll do anything just let me have her."

"Meet me on the corner of 94th and Sprigg on the seventh floor of the building. I'll meet you there in a half an hour."

He ended the call and looked at the girl. This was going to be too easy.

**-APARTMENT OF JO DANVILLE-**

Jo listened to dead air as she clutched the phone to her ear. Ripping off the clothes she slept in she yanked on a pair of jeans and the first shirt she could get her hands on and opened the door from her bedroom. She nearly ran right into Tyler.

"Oh, hey sweetie," Jo said nervously pulling him into a hug. "Your dad's in the kitchen if you want to join him."

Tyler looked confused. "Where are you going?" he asked catching his mother as she tried to take another step towards the door.

"I just want to get some air. I'll be home in a little bit." _And so will Ellie._ She thought with the most peace she felt in the last thirteen hours.

She didn't wait for him to say anything else before she made it to the living room. Mac, Danny, and Don were blocking the door. She cursed silently under her breath. As casually as possible she moved toward them.

Mac stared at her as she got nearer. He could sense something was off.

"I'm going to go for a walk," she mumbled as the boys moved out of her way.

Mac jumped in to stop her. "Why don't you let me go with you?" he offered, unable to pinpoint the emotion in her voice. He watched as her eyes lit up in surprise.

"No!" she nearly shouted. But she quickly regained her composure. "Please, I want to go alone." She looked deep into Mac's eyes and pleaded him not to argue. Silently he agreed and let her move past him to the door.

Quickly she moved through it and made her way to the elevator. This was almost over. All this pain could be over if she just got Ellie back. Just as the elevator opened she heard the door of her apartment.

"Jo!" Mac called after her as she moved into the elevator hoping it would close in time. Of course it didn't though. Mac caught the door with his hand and looked at desperate Jo. He knew the reason he had run after her but when he saw her desperate need to get away from him, he stop himself. Instead he chose different words. "We'll get her back," he whispered lowering his gaze to where he wasn't looking directly at her. "We'll get her back, Jo. I can't imagine life without that little girl and I'd never be able to live if I never saw you smile again."

Tears pricked at Jo's eyes as she moved closer to her love. Unlike him, she wasn't afraid to admit to herself the feelings she felt for him. Her hand moved across his cheek and her face inched towards his. "And I couldn't live without you either," she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

A spark ignited flames that had been smothered by silence. Jo's head rested against his chest as they broke apart. "We'll have her back," Jo said with more certainty than Mac expected. "We'll have our family."

Without another word Jo gently pushed Mac away from the doors of the elevator and let it close, sealing her acceptance of the lone quest. "I love you, Mac," she whispered to herself. "I wouldn't have strength if it wasn't for you."

**-UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

Austin moved back into the main room of the vacant apartment where his brother was sleeping. He moved closer to him picking up the same rope they had used to bind the girl's hands. Hearing the footsteps, Mike stirred awake and looked to Austin.

"The kid asleep still?" he asked sitting up and stretching.

"Yup. I called Danville and made the arrangements," Austin replied wrapping on end of the rope around his hand and moving closer to his brother.

Mike stood and headed to the area where they had kept bottle water. "Good, soon we'll have our brother back. Just you wait."

Austin smiled. "You'll be seeing him sooner than you think," he replied coolly.

Mike turned his head to say something else but never got the chance. The rope flew over his head and pinned itself hard against his neck. His body flailed as Austin pulled back on the rope. "You should have never left my brother there alone. Coward. You deserve to die. Tell David I said hi in Hell."

When his brother's body fell limp into the floor Austin threw the rope down and glared down at the lifeless body. It looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. There was still shot evident in them but any trace of life was gone.

Austin threw open the door to the room where the girl was still sleeping. "Get up!" he demanded startling the girl awake. "Time to see your mother."

Ellie didn't waste any time gathering herself and finding her feet. She was shocked by Austin's violent side when he had been the kind one in all of this, but right then she didn't really care, she wanted to go home.

She was dragged on to the staircase and nearly fell as he pulled her along with him. They went two flights up and then through another door. He kept her arm in his grip as he pulled stared at the elevator doors. _Here kitty kitty kitty. _He chanted in his head waiting for her grand entrance.


	6. The Wrong Answer

**After the night I had I was glad to write another chapter for my favorite audience! **

**Cheer my up with some review please! :) I love reviews!  
><strong>

_Ellie didn't waste any time gathering herself and finding her feet. She was shocked by Austin's violent side when he had been the kind one in all of this, but right then she didn't really care, she wanted to go home._

_She was dragged on to the staircase and nearly fell as he pulled her along with him. They went two flights up and then through another door. He kept her arm in his grip as he pulled stared at the elevator doors. Here kitty kitty kitty. He chanted in his head waiting for her grand entrance. _

**-STREETS OF NEW YORK -**

Mac couldn't help but follow Jo, there was just something in her eyes that felt wrong. He kept at least twenty yards behind her and his head down. Normally Jo would have caught on immediately, especially in the slow flow of sidewalk traffic but she obviously had something else on her mind.

She walked for three blocks before finally entering a building that looked like it was an old apartment building that was being renovated for offices. She took the elevator, he took the steps.

Jo could barely get her finger to hit the right button because her hands were trembling. Every time a floor dinged her heart jumped to her throat. _Come on, seventh floor._ Jo prayed getting closer and closer to seeing her daughter. When the elevator finally opened Jo practically jumped out to see a man holding Ellie by the arm.

"Ellie!" Jo exclaimed as the man let go and allowed Ellie to jump into her mother's arms.

"Mom!" Ellie cried as she buried her face into shoulder.

They were interrupted by Austin chuckling. "Aw, how cute. A family reuniting," Austin said clapping his hands together.

Jo could feel something going wrong. She pulled Ellie behind her and gave him her best Jo Danville smile. "I can't thank you enough but-"

Austin pulled a gun out from the small of his back and pointed it at them. Ellie tightened her grip on her mother as Jo held her there begging her not to move. He moved closer to them never letting the gun leave Jo's direction.

"You know, not all of us got family reunions, but I'm sure you know that. I mean you are the one who killed David," he snapped.

Jo wanted to correct him and tell him that she didn't kill him, but more than that, she wanted to keep her and her daughter alive. As if knowing what her mother was thinking, stayed tucked behind her mother with her face buried into her like a child.

"All my brother was trying to do was take care of his family, then you came along and _bang!_" He pulled the gun up as though he had shot it. "His life was over the bullet hit his leg. It was your fault he got AIDs and it will always be your fault."

There was no way out for Jo as she watched this man move closer and closer pulling the trigger and ending their lives. Ellie's hand found Jo's and entwined their fingers as they felt like they were awaiting their execution.

Mac was just around the corner with his gun drawn waiting for the right moment where he could take a shot without risking hitting Jo or Ellie. He could hear the false calm he often heard with suspects. He knew they were in trouble.

"Please, just let Ellie go. She had nothing to do with any of this," Jo tried squeezing her daughters hand.

"Mom, no-" Ellie started to protest, but couldn't finish.

"Ellie!" Jo silenced her with just a word. She was too young for her life to be over. In all reality her life had barely even started. All Jo wanted to explain to her daughter was this is what mothers did. Protect their child to the end.

"You know Danville, you and I have a lot in common. Family first." A shot fired from Austin's gun hitting the wall just above Jo's head. It was supposed to scare them and it worked.

Jo pulled Ellie into her as the hunched over and let out a frightened yelp. A vicious laugh taunted them as they clung to each other desperate for the other to live. Ellie could feel Jo's hands holding her back, being sure if a shot was fired at them Jo would be the one hit.

"Oops, I missed. Let me try again." This time the shot was aimed toward the ground. The bullet hit Jo's leg and she cried in pain. Her body hit the ground bringing Ellie down with her.

"Feeling a sense of irony?" Austin asked again stepping towards them. "Don't worry, I won't make you slowly die like you did my brother. But I will make you watch your daughter go first!"

Jo grabbed Ellie's hand but Austin was already pulling her up by her hair. "Mom!" Ellie cried fight the best she could out of the monster's grip. Ellie landed a lucky wing to the stomach making him let go and fall into her mother.

This was his chance.

Mac jumped out from behind the wall and pointed the gun at Austin. "Hey!" he yelled pulling the trigger twice as Austin spun around. They both landed Austin in the chest both times. His body fell against the dusty floor as bleeding Jo covered Ellie with her body on the floor.

Immediately Mac ran and checked Austin Forts pulse before holstering his weapon then went straight to his girls. Jo's body was trembling as she refused to let Ellie out of her grip. She could have cared less about the pain pulsing through her leg or the puddle of blood she was laying in. She had her daughter and Mac there. Her family was safe.

Jo closed her eyes and cried into Mac's shoulder as he lifted her into his arms. She couldn't even recall when he put his belt just above the wound. Her daughter was still attached to her hand as they ran to the elevator door.

Stars danced in Jo's vision as the blood loss began to take its toll on her body. But her last thought before she fell unconscious was a happy one.

_Family, _she thought. _We are a family and I love them. _

Mac ran into the street and placed Jo in the passenger seat of his Avalanche before flipping his lights and sirens on. Ellie hopped in the back and leaned over the seat to keep a close eye on her beloved mother.

"Don, get a crew out to 94th and Sprig. I have Ellie and Jo and I'm taking them to the hospital…" Ellie watched him listen intently to the voice on the phone. "… Ellie has some bruises but Jo's been shot in the leg." More listening. "… Don! I don't have time for this! Send Tyler to Mercy General and get a crew out there!"

Mac hung up the phone and found Ellie's hand on the dash. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise, El, your mom is going to be fine."

All Ellie could do was nod as she watched her mother lie there unconscious with her pale cheeks and blood soaked jeans. _Everything will be fine. _She reminded herself as Mac squeezed her hand. _Everything will be fine._

**-Mercy General Four Hours Later-**

Tyler could only hug his sister when he saw her. The bruises on her face made him want to scream, but he only joked about how they really brought out her eyes. Jo had gone to surgery to remove the bullet. All in all she was very lucky the bullet didn't hit bone or hit an artery. But when the nurse came out into the waiting room and asked if anyone wanted to see her, everyone in the room glared as Russ volunteered, but Mac's was definitely the most hostile.

As Russ walked into the room Jo immediately felt something in her stomach drop. "What are you doing here?" she nearly snapped wanting so badly to see her kids and Mac. Really she would have been happier to see one of the Forts boys again if it meant it wasn't Russ.

"Hello to you too," he said with a smile, obviously not realizing that Jo was in no mood to play games. Russ ran is hand along her arm and stopped at her hand. "How are you feeling?

_Oh, just dandy. I just got shot trying to get my daughter back while you sat around on your ass drinking _my_ coffee. _"Fine," she replied silencing her thoughts. She considered for a brief second of humoring Russ's little visit, but she was too tired to play his little charade and preferred to get to the point. "Can I see Mac and Tyler and Ellie, I miss them."

Russ seemed annoyed by her request. "Why Mac? I mean, you loved me for years and Mac and I are nothing alike, why do you care so much about him?" Russ snapped ignoring the fact that Jo had just been through hell and back and really didn't need an argument right then.

Jo nearly snorted at his ridiculous statement. "I love him because I love him. And I don't know how I could have loved two totally different people when Mac treats me with more respect in a day than you did our entire marriage!" Jo's heart monitor began beeping and she pressed her fingers against her forehead. "Please, just go. I can't do this right now."

"That was your problem, Jo, you could never make time for the hard questions," Russ hissed before moving towards the door.

"No, I could never answer the question the way you wanted to hear it," she snapped this time ignoring the heart monitor screaming at her to calm down. "And to this day I won't lie to make sure your precious little feelings don't get hurt."

**Honest to God I probably won't be getting much sleep tonight so you may have another two chapter day. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	7. Nightmare

**I decided to keep this story going a little bit longer, but I'm not sure why you guys thought the last one was my final chapter. Lol. There were definitely a lot of loose ends left hanging. **

**So here's chapter seven! I hope you enjoy!**

_Jo's heart monitor began beeping and she pressed her fingers against her forehead. "Please, just go. I can't do this right now."_

"_That was your problem, Jo, you could never make time for the hard questions," Russ hissed before moving towards the door._

"_No, I could never answer the question the way you wanted to hear it," she snapped this time ignoring the heart monitor screaming at her to calm down. "And to this day I won't lie to make sure your precious little feelings don't get hurt." _

Jo sat there for minutes, her face in her hands as she silently cursed Russ. How come he managed to make every little thing about him? Ellie had gotten kidnapped, Jo had gotten shot, and all Russ cared about was trying to get back into their family. _I'm not his family anymore, _Jo told herself, fury burning in her cheeks.

A soft tapping on her door pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up in relief to see Mac standing there with a small bouquet in his hands.

"You brought me flowers?" Jo asked raising her eye brow.

"Actually Don brought them, I'm just the delivery man," he told her smiling and laying them on the table with the other get well soon gifts.

"Oh, I see, I'm not good enough for a Mac Taylor gift," she teased as their hands met and clung to each other. Mac could hardly hid his grin as he bent down and met her lips with his. When he pulled away they both were smiling.

"I thought you may like that instead of flowers," he replied before moving in and kissing her lips again. Jo smiled through his kisses as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"You must know me well," she replied between kisses.

When they finally broke apart Jo couldn't break her gaze away from Mac, her friend, her savior, her love. She would never be able to see him as just her boss again, nor did she want to. In a day her life had changed completely. Granted it was the longest day Jo probably ever had to bare in her life, but everything ended the way it was suppose to.

"You have a pretty young girl and a kind young man wanting to see their mother. Want me to send them in?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"Please, but I don't want you to go either," Jo said feeling a little vulnerable just by the idea of not having Mac with her. She tried to hide her weakness, but Mac could hear the need in her voice.

"After what happened the last time I let you go off by yourself you really think I'm going anywhere any time soon?" Mac half teased before motioning Ellie and Tyler who were standing by the door out of Jo's line of sight.

Immediately Jo was being bombarded with hugs and kisses by her two amazing kids. Ellie seemed to be the one most desperate to stay right by her mother and Mac while Tyler found a place in the corner of the room. Tyler loved his mother, but he was grown and knew that his mother was going to be fine, just like he knew that his little sister needed to feel the protection of her to rescuers.

It was a light hearted moment that was weighed down by the glint in everyone's eyes when they looked at each other. It was as though they were afraid one of them would disappear at any moment and this moment of them being together would be ripped apart.

**-APARTMENT OF JO DANVILLE TWO DAYS LATER-**

Jo was still using crutches, which she absolutely hated because she felt like an injured high school athlete, but she was getting a point where she could put more and more weight on her leg. Mac and Ellie put up the Christmas tree with the supervision of Jo from the floor and Mac literally laughed out loud when he discovered that her office at home was also covered in multi colored sticky notes as well as her bedroom dresser.

Jo's clumsiness had only increased since she had to get around with crutches. Every couple of hours Jo would stumble or slip and swear that something had jumped out in front of her. At one point Mac picked her up off the floor and carried her to the couch and told her to stay.

Ellie came in and kissed her mother and hugged Mac before heading to bed. Jo was so impressed by how quickly Ellie had seemed to return to normal, but part of that worried her too. Mac seemed to also notice the desire for normality Ellie had been expressing lately and had also become slightly worried.

"Do you think we should check on her?" Mac asked as he sat down beside Jo and slid an arm around her shoulders.

Jo shook her head. "This has been rough on all of us. We just need to be sure she knows that she can come to us when she's ready."

That's what her brain told her to do, but her heart wanted to remove all memories of the trauma for Ellie. She didn't even really know what had happened to her daughter in that building because Ellie couldn't even get herself to talk about it. There wasn't anything fair in this life, but how could someone be so cruel as to make a child know that too?

Quickly Jo pushed away the thoughts and got to her wobbly feet. Abandoning her crutches Jo journeyed down the hall even with her limp.

Mac jumped up and headed after her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sit down, I'll be right back. You can help me wrap gifts!" Jo replied happily continuing her limping down the hall happily.

Running after her, Mac grabbed her arm. "I'll get them, just tell me where they are and I'll bring them out."

Jo shook her head. "I can't let you do that. You're presents are still in there too."

He frowned at her stubbornness. "Okay, you go in, hide my presents and then I'll bring the rest out and we can wrap them together."

For a moment she considered this before offering her hand out to him. "Deal."

As the night grew older Jo and Mac laughed as they wrapped Jo's gifts to Ellie and the rest of the team. Mac couldn't believe how well she could pick out gifts for people because he had never been able to do the same. Eventually Mac became nervous about what Jo got him for Christmas and if his presents to her, Tyler, and Ellie would even compare.

Every gift he wrapped looked pathetic next to Jo's perfectly folded paper. He was amazed at how Jo could take a bow and wrapping paper and three minutes later make a gorgeously wrapped gift that Martha Stewart would envy.

Every time she would look up to him with those beautiful brown eyes twinkling with mischief and passion, he fell more and more in love with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone before, even Claire as he allowed her to borrow her finger to tie another bow.

He loved her so much it pained him to know what all she and Ellie had gone through. As Jo giggled finishing up wrapping another present Mac caught her hand and stared into her eyes wanting so badly his true feelings for her, but the words seemed impossible to say as emotions threatened his composure.

Jo just gave him a knowing smiled and leaned into his lips. "I love you too," she whispered giving him one of her brilliant smiles.

A small smile cracked through Mac's lips as he pulled her back to him. "You didn't even left me say it." But he kissed her again. "I love you."

**-ELLIE'S ROOM-**

Ellie had been alone in her bed room for hours begging for sleep to capture her and sweep her off to a peaceful place where her memory couldn't haunt her. Rolling over in her bed she pulled the blankets over her head. Silently she prayed for the memories to stop. For the betrayal she felt to end.

Part of her trusted Austin. He made her feel like he was the one who was going to keep her alive and from getting hurt, when really it was him who wanted her dead. She should have fought him when she saw Mike laying in floor, his lifeless eyes staring up to the ceiling, but she was too glad that man who had hit her over and over again couldn't do it anymore.

"_Are you afraid of a little girl?"_

She could practically feel the fist hit her even though her bruises were fading and the evidence of her pain was beginning to leave. Still, she knew that when the bruises went away it wasn't going to fix everything. That the outright reminder that she saw in mirror every morning would be gone, but she would still be able to see the fear in her mother's eyes when Austin yanked her from her mother's grip.

She wanted to forget, but she couldn't.

**-THE NIGHTMARE-**

_Ellie got out of her bed and stared out her window. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon a brick wall and a dumpster. The same brick wall and disgusting green dumpster she had seen only days before._

_Quickly she spun around on her toes and looked around the room. Dust covered the floors and she could even still smell the mothballs. Her furniture and soccer trophies were gone. She was no longer in the safety of her own bedroom. "No…" she whispered, tears of fear climbing her throat. She ran to the door and pounded her fist hard against it. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She screamed hitting her hands harder and harder against it. _

"_Don't make so much noise!" a voice behind her whispered. Again she turned around to see Mike. His body laid sprawled on the floor but his dead eyes followed her. "Austin will hear you!"_

_The body sat up. A long bruise around his neck was evident and his blood shot eyes were wider than any she had ever seen before. It took a step towards her and she jumped back, letting out an involuntary scream. _

"_Hush! Or he'll hear you!" the dead Mike warned again. _

_But it was too late, the door flew open revealing Austin. Ellie jumped back. She glanced around for the corpses help, but Mike was gone. Austin reached out and seized Ellie by her hair and dragged her from the room. _

_Mac, Tyler, and her mother were all there. Hands and feet bound with a blind fold and a gag as they kneeled on the ground before her. _

_Austin laughed as he cocked the gun behind them. "You thought I was going to help you? You thought I was going to just give you back to your family?" He pushed the barrel of the gun into the back of Tyler's head. Ellie closed her eyes she heard the gun go off and Tyler's body hit the ground. _

"_You don't disserve a family. You trusted a murderer," Austin told her as he moved the gun to Mac's head. "You don't deserve a father." BANG!_

_Ellie's eyes flew open and her entire body shook as she saw her brother and Mac laying side by side, a pool of blood gathering by his head. Ellie's knees went weak as her knees gave out and she feel to the ground. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch them. "And you definitely don't deserve a mother to try and save you. But she's not even your real mother is she? It's not even her job to save you."_

_Jo was trying to speak but her words were muffled by the gag. All Ellie could do was watch as tears slid out from beneath her mother's blind fold. "Momma?" Ellie whispered, feeling six again as she tried to get to her feet. But her feel felt like bricks as she tried to get to her mother._

_Austin raised the barrel to her mother's head. "Say goodbye."_

"_MOMMA!"_

**-APARTMENT OF JO DANVILLE-**

Jo had fallen asleep on the couch sometime after Mac had left when she awoke to Ellie screaming. Immediately Jo jumped up, ignoring the pain that shot through her leg as she ran to her daughter's bedroom.

"Momma!" Ellie screamed as Jo rushed in and turned on the lights. Her daughter had kicked all the blankets off the bed and was now reaching out for someone in her sleep. "Momma!" she screamed again as Jo fell to her daughter's side.

Jo pushed her daughter's hair out of her face and tried to restrain her as she spoke to her in her gentle, motherly way. "Ellie, it's Momma. Come on Ellie, wake up. Everything's okay. Ellie, baby, wake up!"

Finally Ellie's eyes fluttered open as tears continued spilling down her cheeks. When her eyes found Jo's sobs escaped her. "Momma, I'm sorry!" she cried as her sweat drenched body clung to her mother.

All Jo could do was try and sooth her daughter as she continued her sobs. "Oh, baby, there's nothing to be sorry for," Jo tried holding her sweet baby close.

But Ellie nodded insistently. "I thought he was nice. I thought that Mike was the only bad one but Austin would save me. But he hurt you, Momma, and it's all my fault."

Ellie cried into her mother's neck as she tried to explain her nightmare. "Mike was dead and he was telling me to stay quiet or Austin would hear me, and I screamed because he looked dead. But Austin came in and then he was gone." Ellie's eyes squeezed shut as she thought about what happened after that.

"Oh Mom, he had you and Tyler and Mac and he kept telling me I didn't deserve a family or a dad like Mac and that you weren't even really my mom so you didn't have to protect me."

Ellie's pain had become too much for Jo as tears filled her own eyes. Jo often feared that Ellie wouldn't feel like she loved her enough because Jo wasn't her real mother but Jo couldn't love her any more if she was her own blood.

"Ellie, you know I love you. You arm my daughter and I love you," Jo told her, her voice shaking slightly though the tears.

Ellie moved over as her mother crawled into bed with her and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too Momma."

**I'm thinking I'm going to end with them celebrating Christmas. **

**I'm currently trying to come up with ideas for my next CSI NY Mac/Jo story. I just think Ellie needs to be a part of any personal story involving Jo. I mean she has a kid daughter, every discussion she makes about her personal life involves Ellie. **

**BUT BACK TO THE POINT: Please review. hehehe**


	8. There's No Place Like Home

**So, this is my final chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and keep a look out for my next story. Please review. :)**

_Ellie's pain had become too much for Jo as tears filled her own eyes. Jo often feared that Ellie wouldn't feel like she loved her enough because Jo wasn't her real mother but Jo couldn't love her any more if she was her own blood. _

"_Ellie, you know I love you. You arm my daughter and I love you," Jo told her, her voice shaking slightly though the tears. _

_Ellie moved over as her mother crawled into bed with her and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too Momma."_

**-ONE WEEK LATER-**

**-CHRISTMAS AT JO'S APARTMENT-**

After much protest, Mac had finally joined Ellie in the living room leaving wobbly Jo in the kitchen preparing dinner. Ellie had found herself under the tree shaking the gifts that were for her to see if she could guess what they were. Finally she picked up the gift from Mac and smiled widely at him.

"Can we open presents yet?" Ellie asked for the sixth time already.

Mac laughed at her child like eagerness. He was glad she could find some peace of mind since Jo had told him almost every night had been filled with nightmares. Every day he spent with Ellie he found himself growing more and more fond of her. The way that she made the same facial expressions as her mother even though they weren't even blood related and the way she looked at him like he hung the moon. In a short time he had become so incredibly attached to this girl that he couldn't picture a day without her.

"How many times has your mom told you? After dinner," Mac said with a smile.

Ellie huffed and quickly went back to examining the presents. Mac once again stood and headed to the kitchen. He smiled as Jo sang along with Winter Wonderland that was playing on the radio. But when he looked back at Ellie he sighed sadly to himself.

Jo looked up at him confused. "What's wrong?" she asked running her finger along the side of the brownie batter bowl before sticking it in her mouth. She quickly ran her finger around the edge again and offered it to Mac this time.

He couldn't help but laugh as he decided to accept. He looked back at Ellie as she sat by the tree and stared at the TV as another Hallmark Christmas movie came on. He shook his head. "I don't know how you do it," he whispered putting his arms around her as she continued putting his finishing touches on dinner.

Jo smiled. "Do what?"

"Love something so fragile. Ellie is so perfect and so delicate. It's hard to let her out of my sight because of all the bad in the world than can hurt her and has already hurt her." Mac let out a hard sigh as Jo turned to face him in his arms.

"Welcome to parenthood," she said going on her toes just a bit to peck his lips.

Parenthood. Never in a million years did Mac imagine parenthood a joyous fear. If that was what he had become he loved it. He loved the feeling of looking after such an amazing girl like Ellie. Jo's fingers entwined with his as she looked up into his eyes. "Don't be afraid to embrace it. Some days it feels like I need all the help I can get."

Mac only laughed. Jo made being a parent look easy. He hoped he could do the same.

Tyler always spent Christmas with his father and Russ's family, but Ellie enjoyed having Jo and now Mac to herself on such an important holiday. She knew Mac and Jo hadn't seen her watching them, but she could tell this was the start of something good.

After dinner Ellie was the first one to the tree. Jo had to pretty much restrain her as she lunged at the presents she had gotten her mother and Mac. "Open mine first!" Ellie said happily, plopping down on the floor in front of them.

All eyes were on Jo as she tore open the wrapping paper to Ellie's present and grinned happily as opened a box revealing a new package of pink, blue, and green sticky notes and her favorite movie "Something to Talk About".

Jo's face lit up as she pulled Ellie into a hug. "I love it! Thanks sweetheart!" Ellie grinned please with her mother's reaction.

"Mac, your turn, I hope you like it," Ellie said almost shyly as her mother took her place back on the floor.

Jo turned her partner, crossing her legs and her entire body facing him. Finally Mac tugged away at the wrapping paper to reveal a picture of the three of them that Tyler had taken only a couple days before in front of the Christmas tree. Ellie's bruises were still slightly evident and Jo was still holding on her crutch for balance. But there in a silver frame were three smiling faces with arms around each other.

Mac's finger ran his finger over the bottom of frame where in bold letters it read "My Family". Ellie searched his face desperately of approval, but Mac's face was completely blank.

Her face grew red. "It's okay if you don't like it, I can get you something else."

Mac ran his hand over the picture again. "Ellie, it's the best gift I've ever been given. It's going on my desk tomorrow morning," he told her. Slowly he put the frame down and looked up at Ellie. He opened his arms to her. "Come here, sweetie."

Immediately she jumped into his arms and smiled in his embrace. "You're the best," Ellie whispered clinging to him tighter.

"You're the best," Mac repeated pulling her back to look her in the eye.

Jo made a playful huff. "And here I was thinking I was the best." She rolled her eyes and gave the two a playful smile before getting pulled into the hug too.

An hour past before Mac handed Jo her final gift. He had wrapped it himself in silver and blue paper with a big shiny bow on the top. Ellie was laying in the floor throwing her new soccer ball in the air and wearing the new locket that her mother had gave her with the phrase "Momma's Girl" engraved on the inside. Mac was happily wearing his watch and Jo had already put on her Pandora charm bracelet Mac had so rightly chose for her.

When all the paper was off her present, tears caught in Jo's throat. A wooden jewelry box, with the words "There's No Place Like Home" was carved on the top. As she opened it a hand painted pair of tiny ruby slippers spun as "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" chimed peacefully.

"Oh, Mac, how did you-"

"I called in a favor to an old friend of mine. I told him it was for someone special and he was more than happy to do it. I hope you like it," Mac said taking on of her hands.

A single tear fell from Jo's eye. "I love it." Their lips met and even though Ellie was pretending to be in a trance by the TV and her soccer ball, she smiled at the sight in the corner of her eye.

Ellie eventually retired to bed after kissing her mother and Mac goodnight. The adults stayed cuddle on the couch as sleep drifted upon their cozy family. And that night there were no nightmares of the week prior, no pains or reminders, just peaceful dreams and happy thoughts about what would happen next in their lives. Ellie had a father, Jo had a partner, and Mac had a family and together they were home.

There's no place like home.

**I hope you all enjoyed my story! So do you think I should make a sequel or just start a new story? **

**Thank you to all my readers and all the people who subscribed to my story and I'd like a special thank you for my reviewers who made me want to keep writing this story for you! **

**3 Marilynn Rae**


End file.
